Electronic devices such as mobile phones include a card connector enabling the use of various types of cards such as SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards.
Electronic devices have become significantly smaller in recent years, and so have cards and card connectors. As a result, it can be difficult for users to grasp a card with the fingers and insert the card properly into a card connector. Therefore, card connectors have been proposed in which a card is set inside a card holder and the card holder is inserted into the card connector (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 18 is a diagram showing a card connector of the prior art.
In this drawing, 811 is a housing for a card connector made of an insulating material. This housing has a plurality of connecting terminals that are not shown in the drawing. For the sake of convenience, the metal shell attached to the upper surface of the housing 811 is not shown in the drawing. In the drawing, 961 is the frame member of the card tray made from a resin material, and 966 is a space for accommodating a card (not shown). A card is housed inside the space 966 when the card tray is inserted into the housing 811 of the card connector. The card tray is held inside the housing 811 when a holding spring 875 arranged in the housing 811 engages a holding recessed portion 968 on the frame member 961.
When the card tray is to be removed from the housing 811, the user pushes the operating portion 822a of a sliding member 822 in the card connector, and the sliding member 822, resisting the spring action of a coil spring 825, is pushed into the housing 811 (the upper direction in the drawing). The engaging member 822b for engaging the front end of the sliding member 822 moves over a grooved heart cam formed on the upper surface of the sliding member accommodating portion 812 of the housing 811, and the force input portion 821b on one end of the ejection lever 821 is displaced into the housing 811.
The ejection lever 821 is attached to the housing 811 so as to be able to pivot on a fulcrum portion 821c. When the force input portion 821b is displaced into the housing 811, the force output portion 821a on the side opposite the force input portion 821b is displaced in the forward direction relative to the housing 811 (in the downward direction in the drawing). As a result, the front end of the frame member 961 of the card tray is pushed forward in the housing 811 by the force output portion 821a of the ejection lever 821.
Prior Art Documents—Registered Utility Model No. 3188646